Under Lock and Key
by ohmyairpower
Summary: JJ and Emily go undercover as handcuffed lovers to a gay BDSM club looking for their UnSub. When they return to their motel room, Emily realizes she's lost the key to the cuffs... Smut ensues. JJ/Emily, M


Title: Under Lock and Key

Rating: M

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Author's Note: Written for Abi! First CM fic.

Under Lock and Key

"How did you manage to lose the key to the handcuffs?!"

"I didn't," growled Emily in response, yanking the petite blonde handcuffed to her into their rundown motel room in Texas. "I just forgot where I put it, okay?"

"Isn't that the definition of losing something," JJ stated more than asked, her voice unimpressed. That earned her a glare from the leather-clad brunette. "Oh come on, Em, lighten up a little."

"I'll lighten up when I find these goddamn keys and we can both go the hell to bed," the older agent growled. "We spent five hours getting pushed around and felt up by the horny BDSM lesbians of San Antonio, and we are no closer to figuring out the identity of our UnSub. Not all that great of a day."

"Maybe not, but hey, at least you look fantastic in that shirt," JJ half-declared, half-giggled, raising her eyebrows at Emily's low-cut, tight black shirt. Emily pretended to look for the keys in the motel papers beneath the TV, letting out a bored "mm" to hide her blushing cheeks. Truth be told, five hours handcuffed to a provocative and sexually-charged JJ was an incredibly fun time, but now that their night was over, Prentiss had to admit that the sexual atmosphere was just JJ taking their undercover roles seriously.

"No, really," JJ pushed again, not letting Emily ignore the topic. "That blonde with the half-dyed and gay-ed up hair? And the brunette with the tats? They were all over you for pretty much the entire night."

"They were just as preoccupied with you," Emily pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Think one of them is the UnSub?" JJ joked.

"I'd be surprised if those two could calm themselves for long enough to kill her," Emily shot back, cracking a small smile. "Okay, well, I have no idea where the damn key is, so do you have a couple bobby pins?"

"Yeah, I have some in my bag," JJ said, darting towards their shared bathroom before feeling a sharp tugging on her wrist. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "keep forgetting we're attached."

_I'm definitely not. All I can think about is that you're wearing tight leather and fucking handcuffed to me._ "Yeah, me too," Emily lied.

After a moment of digging in her back, JJ pulled out two black bobby pins. "Here, these good?"

"Yeah," the brunette said, taking the pins and turning on the overhead light.

"You know this isn't actually going to work, right?" JJ asked with amusement. "They're FBI-issued handcuffs, pretty sure they can handle a couple bobby pins."

"Yeah, well, they can't handle me pissed off, so we'll see who wins this battle," Emily growled, trying her best to manipulate the lock with one hand. JJ smirked and watched the brunette at work. She found the older agent absolutely adorable when she was angry, but she would never tell her that, of course.

After several minutes of Emily trying to pick the lock and JJ watching her with silent amusement, Emily tossed the bobby pins onto the counter with frustration. "Dammit. You know what, where's my gun-"

"Nooope, you are not shooting our cuffs off," JJ interrupted. "I'm gonna draw the line there."

"Okay. Well. If you're not going to let me shoot them off, let's just grab a couple hours of sleep and deal with it in the morning," Emily decided with a sigh. "It's getting late."

The next twenty minutes consisted of the two profilers trying to go about their nighttime routines while handcuffed together. Brushing their teeth and washing their faces wasn't too difficult, but changing out of their tight BDSM club clothing and into their pajamas was a much more difficult task. After several awkward maneuvers, they both replaced their black leather pants with pajama shorts, and JJ got her shirt off.

"Let's just go to bed like this?" Emily suggested, tired of the clothing struggle, and JJ nodded. Making their way over to the bed, they settled in, side by side and on their backs. "I have to say, I'm glad I'm stuck handcuffed to you, and not, like, Morgan or Reid..."

"Me too," the blonde agreed, turning off her bedside lamp. She glanced over at Emily, her face glowing in the light of the other lamp. "Though I don't think either of them would have lost the keys to their handcuffs..." she teased.

Having moved on from her frustration, Emily just laughed along with JJ. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her head over in her pillow to look at the blonde and smiled. JJ had the coverlet hiked up over her torso, but knowing she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath was driving her a little crazy. She cleared her throat and relocated her gaze to the ceiling to calm herself. _It's your fault she's handcuffed to you, don't make this any more awkward than it already is._

Sensing the change in mood, JJ rolled on her side, scooted an inch closer, and propped her head up on her hand. "What are you thinking?" JJ asked quietly. Emily looked back up into her remarkably blue eyes and laughed a little bit.

"I just... never thought I'd end up at a BDSM club, that's all," she replied.

JJ was quiet for a moment, and then shrugged. "If Spence was here, I'm sure he'd recite some long, drawn-out statistic about the prevalence of BDSM tendencies in people and how kinks are perfectly normal and even beneficial for a healthy sex life."

"I'm sure he would," the older agent agreed. Her cheeks felt hot. She was already sexually frustrated from the evening, and she really, really didn't need the object of her secret affections discussing kinks and sex, and definitely not without a shirt on. "I just..." Emily cleared her throat. "I've never found the whole handcuffs 'n' whips thing appealing."

JJ just smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Do continue."

Emily rolled her eyes, but kept talking. "I mean, take now, for instance. Cuffs are cold, and awkward, and heavy, and kind of painful after awhile. I don't know about you, Jayj, but my wrist is starting to chafe and it's awful... Wait, is it something you've tried?" When the blonde just smiled back at her, Emily felt a burst of arousal shoot straight to between her legs. If Emily was honest with herself, she would admit she had thought about JJ in bed - probably more than was appropriate - and she certainly imagined JJ would be good. A little wild, even. But she would never have guessed the sweet, adorable, innocent eyed blonde enjoying handcuffs.

Trying to keep her breathing even, Emily lowered her head back on the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the weight of the bed shifted and her handcuffed arm was pinned above her head. Two warm thighs settled down firmly on Emily's hips, and her eyes shot open.

Surveying the woman on top of her, Emily was left breathless. JJ's golden hair was messy from the night and tumbled loosely from her head, tickling Emily's shoulders. Unable to stop herself, she let her eyes drift down, down across small, beautiful breasts encased in a lacy black bra, down across an expanse of taught, tanned abs.

"J...Jayj?" was all Emily could breathe out, and JJ smiled down at her.

"So there's no part of you that enjoys this?" the blonde asked, her voice lower than Emily had ever heard it before. She flicked her eyes towards the cuffs and threaded her fingers through the brunette's, stretching her arm a little further over her head. "No part that likes the metal pressing into your skin?"

Emily gulped audibly and bit her lower lip, unable to form coherent words. JJ leaned down again, her lips dropping to suck on her earlobe lightly. She released it with a pop.

"Because if you don't enjoy this..." JJ whispered into her ear. "I'll stop." She kissed the brunette's collarbone, as far down as Emily's shirt would allow, and trailed a languid tongue up her neck and to her earlobe again, this time biting it roughly.

"I...I..." Emily said, unable to keep her body arching up against JJ. The blonde sat back up slightly, looking Emily in the eye as she waited for an answer. "I... want this."

That was all the confirmation JJ needed, and she kissed Emily hard. Emily moaned into her mouth, reveling in the taste and feel of JJ, and snaked her un-cuffed arm around the blonde's soft and bare torso. As JJ aggressively licked, sucked, and bit every part of Emily she could access, Emily brought her hand up between them and cupped JJ through her lacy bra. The blonde hissed and threw her head back, pushing herself further into Emily's hand. The brunette traced JJ's hardened nipple through the lace, smirking at the proof that JJ was just as turned on as she was.

She was so fixated on touching JJ that she was thrown off guard when the blonde's hand snaked up underneath her own shirt. Emily moaned as JJ yanked the older agent's bra down and started playing with her breast. JJ covered her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses, purring at the feel of the brunette beneath her fingertips.

Pulling their cuffed pair of hands out to Emily's side, JJ lowered her body and pushed the shirt up towards her shoulders. When her mouth connected with Emily's hard nipple, she bucked her hips up against the blonde and let out a cry.

"Jennifer fucking Jareau," Emily hissed through clenched teeth, her eyebrows knit together with arousal at JJ's soft tongue. The blonde looked up at her while continuing to lick lightly at her nipple, and that sight alone nearly sent Emily barreling over the edge. The brunette cried out, barely able to handle her frustration.

"Emily fucking Prentiss," JJ smirked back, licking at Emily between words. "You're gonna need to be a little quieter... Because Hotch is next door, and things are going to get a hell of a lot worse." In one fluid motion, JJ slid her free hand beneath the waistband of her shorts and underwear.

"FUCK," she cried as the blonde's tender fingers slid through her wet folds. "Oh god, oh my fucking god..."

"Shhh," JJ whispered, covering her lover's mouth with her own as her fingers explored Emily. She traced circles within Emily, starting wide, then tightening, then dipping inside of her for a brief moment, then trailing up towards her clit.

"Please, Jayj," she cried into the blonde's mouth, rocking her hips against her purposefully slow fingers. She rarely ever found herself this submissive in bed - a Prentiss does not beg, after all - but she was absolutely powerless in the hands of the blonde. "Please, please fuck me."

Once more, JJ dragged her middle finger up through Emily's length and settled on her clit, applying only a light amount of pressure.

"Hm... Are you enjoying this?" JJ asked Emily, her voice innocent.

"You know the answer to that," Emily hissed, bucking her hips up harder. "You have more than enough evidence."

"I seem to remember you saying you didn't like handcuffs, though," JJ pressed on, her lips curling into a mock frown. She pulled their handcuffed hands down a little further to emphasize her point.

"So you're gonna make me say it?" Emily growled, catching JJ's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging it down. "You want to hear me say that I like the handcuffs?"

"What else do you like?" JJ pressed on, running her lips along her neck and biting the spot right beneath her ear.

"I like when _you_ handcuff me," Emily gasped out, offering more of her neck to be bitten.

"Mmhmmm?" JJ bit down harder.

"And good god, I need you to fuck me right fucking now!"

Satisfied with the level of desperation in her voice, JJ thrust three fingers into Emily at once. Both gasping at the tightness, Emily threw her head back against the pillow and arched up into JJ.

"Oh fuck," she breathed out, and JJ gave her a moment to adjust to her fingers.

"This okay?" JJ whispered into her mouth, and when Emily breathed out a raspy "fuck yes," the blonde began thrusting in and out of the blonde.

Her pace picked up quickly, and she ghosted her thumb over the older agent's hard clit, drawing out hushed cries. JJ kept Emily's hand pinned above their hands, both of their wrists sore from the metal, but the added level of powerlessness added to both of their arousals.

"Oh fuck, Jayj, fuck you feel so good," Emily breathed out, thrusting back on JJ's hand in time with the blonde's movements. "Oh god, I'm so close..."

With a moan of her own, JJ lowered herself and latched onto Emily's breast, swirling her tongue around her nipple in time with their thrusts and her thumb's swirls around Emily's clit. Speeding all three movements up at the same pace, she watched her lover's body seize up once, twice, three times, before she completely fell apart. With a loud cry their neighbors most definitely heard, Emily's free hand grasped at the bedsheets as she clamped around JJ's fingers.

JJ released Emily's nipple, basking in the sight of Emily in ecstasy, and tenderly slowed her fingers' movements inside of her. When the brunette had mostly settled back down onto the bed, a panting but blissful-looking mess, she pulled out her fingers. In her post-orgasm haze, Emily managed to glance up at the blonde in time to watch her lick the wetness off of her fingers, eliciting another moan from the brunette. JJ just smiled down at the brunette, incredibly happy to see the always-in-control Emily Prentiss fall apart.

"Mm, what are you smiling at?" Emily asked lazily, the ability to speak finally returning to her.

"You," JJ replied, her smile widening.

"Mmhmm... Well... I still think making me beg was mean," the brunette said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't like begging, do you?" JJ provoked.

"Nope."

"And what are you going to do about that, Agent Prentiss?"

This time, it was Emily's turn to smirk. "You might be mean, Jayj, but I can be a hell of a lot meaner." In one strong motion, Emily flipped the two of them over and pinned JJ down with her body. Before JJ had the time to say anything, Emily reached beneath her and unhooked her bra, the article of clothing hanging abandoned from the link of the handcuffs.

JJ wrapped her legs around the older agent, clinging to her strong body, as Emily lowered herself towards JJ's breasts and aggressively played with her. "Oh my god, Em," JJ moaned, tangling both cuffed and uncuffed hands in Emily's hair. As Emily continued swirling her tongue around each of her nipples, she began rocking her hips down into the blonde's, eliciting a series of rhythmic moans. JJ bucked her hips up against her, too, trying desperately to take care of the ache between her legs.

"You're so beautiful, Jayj," Em breathed into her ear, tracing the lines of her tight abs with her thumb. "Do you know how many times I've thought about you naked?"

JJ whimpered at her words, bucking up against Emily more desperately. "Em, Em please touch me."

"Do you want me to fuck you, JJ?" she asked, licking at her earlobe like JJ had done to her twenty minutes before.

"Yes," the blonde moaned out, fingers still tangled in Emily's hair.

"Do you need me to fuck you, JJ?"

"Yes!"

After a couple more rough thrusts of her hips between JJ's legs, Emily sat up and yanked off her shorts and underwear with her free hand. With light prompting from Emily, the blonde's legs fell open, and and Emily nearly came again just from the sight of the gorgeous blonde. She took the blonde's handcuffed hand and lowered it, allowing Emily the freedom to move lower on the blonde's body. She left a trail of open mouthed kisses between her breasts, down her abs, and on the insides of her thighs. Glancing up at JJ and seeing ecstatic blue eyes watching her intently, she hovered inches above where JJ needed her the most.

"Do you need my tongue inside of you, JJ?" The blonde could feel Emily's breath against her clit as she spoke, and she whimpered with frustration.

"Yes. Yes, I need it. I need you."

With a devilish laugh, Emily straightened up, sitting back on her legs. "That's too bad. Because you're going to need to do it yourself."

JJ snapped her head up, staring wide-eyed at the brunette between her legs. "Wh...what?"

Emily grinned, pleased at the reversal of power. "You heard me, Jayj. This is payback. And now I want to see you touch yourself."

JJ thought about protesting, about fighting, about flipping Emily on her back and fucking her into oblivion again, but instead, she settled back down against the pillow. _Let's see how long she can hold out for_, JJ thought to herself, and positioned her un-cuffed hand between her legs.

"You want to see how I touch myself, Em? When I think about you?" JJ taunted, and she swirled her middle finger in her folds before moving to her clit. The blonde couldn't help but arch her back at her own touch, finally feeling the pressure she has needed for five and a half torturous hours.

Emily watched in rapt pleasure as JJ worked on herself, her arousal heightening as she watched such an intimate display. JJ's fingers were soft, light, but as her moans got louder, she began touching her clit more vigorously.

"Em," JJ moaned out in time with her fingers, her eyes closed and her head resting softly against the pillow. "Em..."

When JJ sank two fingers slowly and carefully into herself, Emily decided she couldn't take any more and grabbed her hand, pulling them back out. Pushing open her legs with her free hand, she unceremoniously lowered herself back down and dragged her tongue roughly through JJ's length.

JJ cried out loudly, having not noticed Emily's intentions with her eyes closed, and bucked up against the brunette's mouth. "Oh god, Em, yes..."

Looking up at JJ with impossibly dark brown eyes from between her legs, Emily lengthened her tongue as much as she could and sunk inside of JJ. JJ's back arched and her eyes screwed shut - Emily could have sworn she saw a small tear escape the corner of her eye. "Fuck, yes, right there..."

Emily kept tongue fucking her for a few moments before replacing her tongue with two fingers, moving her mouth back up to the blonde's clit. As she swirled around her clit in tight, controlled circles, she pinned her hips down with her hands, the cold metal of the handcuffs pressing into JJ's hipbone. In any other situation, the metal would have been painful, but here and now, it only pushed JJ closer to the edge.

"Babe," JJ cried out, burying her hands in Emily's dark brown hair. The metal of the cuff tugged at her wrist, but she knew she would spiral out of control if she didn't hold onto Emily.

Emily sped up her tongue, drunk on the taste of JJ's sweet, sweet wetness in her mouth, and she clawed at her hips to keep them from bucking up. JJ's moans were getting progressively louder - oh God, what would Hotch say in the morning - but neither of them really cared who heard them. The blonde was approaching the edge of the cliff at a lightning-fast pace.

Knowing JJ wasn't going to last much longer, Emily sucked hard on her clit and lightly curled her fingers inside of her. She felt hands pulling sharply on her hair and walls clenching around her fingers, and JJ cried out long and hard as her orgasm swept over her.

Her thighs tightened around Emily's head, and she stilled her fingers, keeping her mouth buried against JJ's heat. Once the blonde's spasms subsided, she carefully pulled her fingers from the blonde and crawled back up to lay against her sweating body. Emily lay soft kisses along JJ's collarbone, mindful of her erratic breathing and moans.

When JJ had mostly recovered, she kissed Emily's forehead and ran her hand along her back with her un-cuffed hand. Emily tilted her head up to kiss the blonde tenderly. She caressed her cheek lovingly and settled her forehead against the younger agent's cheek.

"That was...amazing," Emily confessed, feeling the blonde's arms tighten around her.

"Yeah, it really was, "the blonde agreed. "But... I do have to tell you something, Em."

A little worried by her tone of voice, the brunette propped herself up and watched her intently.

"Promise you won't be mad?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"I promise..." Emily said, concerned.

"Um...the key was actually in my suitcase the entire time."

Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are love!


End file.
